The Fetish
by Unicorn Lord
Summary: When the gang catches Twilight and Spike engaged in a unique scene, they decide to try it out for themselves. Athro.
1. The Fetish

Before I start: I'm not actually into this fetish myself. I don't even know why I wrote this. It just kept nagging my mind as something to explore in some way.

I think /mlp/ can probably take some of the blame for this. In any case, there's next to know sex in this story, it's more a exploration of a fetish then anything else.

Other then that, enjoy, I guess. Or get weirded out. That's fine too, I guess

* * *

It was a rather shocking scene, to say the least. And, a rather avoidable one, at that. They'd all come to Twilight's as a bit of a surprise, a bit of relief from Twi's hectic, organized lifestyle. So when the door to Twlight's room opened, having seen nobody in the main room of her library, they expected Twilight to be busy, studying hard and long into the night.

But there was Twilight & Spike, nestled together. Comfortably, across her bed, no covers. It wasn't that unusual on it's own; the two had fallen asleep together on several occasions. Spike more so, tired from running around helping his... well, no better word then big sister came to mind.

But they weren't asleep. At least not Twilight, who gently stroked the Dragon's head gently.

No, what made it shocking was the fact it looked like Spike had lifted part of her clothing off, and had latched his lips onto her breast, sucking softly as he sleep, like a newborn would.

More shocking still, he seemed to be getting rewarded for his efforts. There was the slightest stain of milk that had spilled from his lips, across arching swell of her breast. A tiny puddle forming in the crest between her chest.

"WHAT IN TARNATION!?" Came AJ's natural response, alerting twilight that they, were, in fact, not alone at the moment.

"Huh? Oh... AH-!" Twilight hugged spike, twisting and hiding him off to the side. "W-what are you doing here?!"

"We could ask you the same thing!" Rainbow Dash yelled. Fluttershy had frozen in complete shock. Even pinkie had, for once, had been rendered speechless. "W-what are you doing with spike!?"

"Shh!" Twilight chided, "You'll wake him up!"

"Twilight, dear, you have more scandalous matters to deal with." Rarity said with some air of manufactured calm in her voice. "Why... is spike drinking from your chest?"

"Y-yeah!" Pinkie managed to mutter finally, like an old engine struggling to a start. "Better question is, why is he able to? Twilight are you pregnant? Oh my gosh am I going to be an aunt again? Who's the daddy, is it big mac? How far along are you? Oh my gosh, I haven't even planned a party, well because I didn't know you were pregnant till just now and -"

"I'm not pregnant pinkie, and Big Mac is not the father." Twilight said in a hushed tone, gingerly trying to remove spike's grip on her chest to sit up. "Gently... gently... there we go." With an audible pop, Twilight's nipple came into view, shocking the girls further as a few drips of milky liquid squirted out before Twilight manage to cover it with a napkin. "I... can explain everthing."

"You'd better, Twi." Applejack warned. "This is the craziest thing I've seen since that time Granny Smith thought Pinkie was a long lost cousin."

"That was fun." Pinkie added.

"Look, can... we talk about this outside. I don't to embarrass spike." Twilight said, motioning to the door, napkin still clutched firmly at her chest. "G-give me a moment, it takes a while to stop..."

With bearings (and a still frozen Fluttershy) gathered, they five waited awkwardly in silence for Twilight to emerge. She did, bra, shirt, and vest back in proper place, face down, with supreme interest in the wooden floor patterns.

"Okay, talk Twilight." Applejack said, arms crossed. "What were you doing with poor spike?"

"Uh... well... you see..." She sucked in a breath, probably her last, and slowly began. "Spike... likes to nurse... He's never gotten over it... and neither have I."

"Likes to nurse? Darling, how did he even get a taste for it? You're without a foal yourself, it should be impossible... Oh... oh my!" Rarity cocked back in her usual exaggeration. "You... used one of those spells?"

"Yeah... a nursing spell for mothers having trouble." She nodded slowly. "It helps the body produce milk by stimulating the hormones..."

"When did you start doing this, Twilight?" AJ continued, not wanting the full explanation. "When did... you two get like that?"

"Oh... um... I dunno... a little bit after he hatched." There was a collective gasp. "I didn't know what to do! He was hungry, but he wasn't eating the food I was giving him! I didn't know much about dragon care and all that... so I... went to library for clues and tips, anything really... And... well... it worked... A little too well."

As the red set in their cheeks, she took another breath, and continued. "It was awkward, the first time. I was so young, and I didn't have a complete grasp of what I was doing. I was going to use the stop spell, but when I tried to ween him onto jewels and other foods, he just cried until I gave in."

"So, eventually you just gave up, dearie?" Rarity said. "Gave into Spikey-wikey's little fetish?"

"Well... actually... I sort of enjoyed it, too."

There was another bit of awkward silence, Twilight looking away, rubbing her shoulder, as if to urge herself on. "Beg yer pardon?" Applejack said. "Ya'll enjoyed it?"

"Yeah. It's... actually fun for me." She said, blushing as wildly as her friends. "The way he needs me... how he tugs at my blouse, his impatience to get my breast free. And... then..." She sucked in a breath, reveling in the glow of past experiences flooding her thoughts. "It's really amazing, that feeling of lips, pressed against your nipple, hungry for his favorite treat."

"E-enough, Twi, I think we get the idea." Rainbow dash said, hiding her face in her hand, the other pushing the powerfully emotional words away from her mind, to no avail. "S-so it feels really, good, we get it."

"Twi, ya gotta get him off yer teats." Applejack said. "It's not right."

"Says who?" They all jumped at the little grunt coming from Twilight's room. He played brave, but it was readily apparent the little dragon of the hour had overheard their conversation, and was getting scared. "I... I like it! It's not hurting anybody! And Twilight likes it!"

"Spike! Go back to bed!" Twilight scolded.

"But..."

"Spike, darling." Rarity huffed. "Why don't you think about Twilight for a second? I know there's no perverse intentions, and I might be forgiving of it-"

"You are?!" All six of them shouted. Well, spirit of generosity and all that, they figured. If anybody was going to find some merit in such things, it probably would be rarity.

"*Ahem* Well, maybe, maybe not. There are worse things they could be doing. That being said." She clarified. "It's simply something you shouldn't be doing at your age, dear. Especially not with Twilight."

"I bet you'd like it, if you tried it." Spike said. "I bet your breast make delicious milk."

That managed to catch the fair furred girl off guard, covering her breasts from Spikes hungry eyes. Despite her appallment at Spike's bold statement, she couldn't help but note her own chest reacting to his challenge.

"Spike, it's impolite to talk about a girl... bosom like that."

"S-sorry!" He quickly replied, not wanting to offend his crush even further.

"He's got a point, Rarity." Twilight added in. She seemed to be back to her normal self. "I bet you'd all like if you gave it a try."

"Twilight!" Rarity cried in protest. "You can't be serious!"

"Why not? I think you should all give a go before judging me and Spike. Spike would love it, at least."

"Twi... I..." Rarity tried to argue.

"Okay Twi. If you think it'll change our minds... I'm willing to give it a go." Applejack said, her orange complexion now a match for her big brother's coat. They all turned to her, even Fluttershy, who seemed to be just on the verge of blowing a gasket. "But if don't. You and Spike have to start weening yourself, deal?"

"...Deal." Spike said.

"...Deal." Twilight said.

"Hold on! Don't the rest of us get a say?" Rainbow Dash protested. "I don't want spike grabbing onto my boobs!"

"The spell usually increases the breasts a couple of sizes." Twilight pointed out.

"... Okay I'm in." Rainbow muttered, looking down at her own petite chest through her loose t and sports bra. She looked over at her oldest friend, and sighed, realizing the girl's already impressive bust, and hoped it didn't affect larger chests as much. Still, realizing Flutter would be in that state for a while, she turned back to the unicorn and motioned to the Pegasus. "Flutter's in as well, when she comes back to us."

"You can't be serious!?" Rarity said. "It's-"

"It's not the worst thing in the world, isn't that what you said, Rarity?" Pinkie said. "I dunno, it might be fun, but I'm having a hard time getting my head around how. It's a private thing. I'll figure something out... but okay Twilight, if you think I'll enjoy it, I'll give it a go!"

"Rare?" Twilight asked her friend. Rarity sighed, and looked at her friend, then back over to the dragon, who seemed excited at the prospect at seeing Rarity in a more intimate light. She was outnumbered, she knew, and Pinkie had taken away her only argument. Still, it was something she could walk away from, being unique in it's private request. She bowed her head, and noted her breasts urged her on as, rubbing against her silk bra.

"Fine." She finally muttered. "But Twilight... you must allow us the freedom to go at our own paces. Whether or not we approach spike... or another party... that should be left up to us."

"Yeah... I don't need spike coming up during work and asking for a snack just because he knows I've got full tanks. Actually, speaking of that... is there any outside problems we should know about?"

"Well... your chest will hurt if you don't get it milked in some way, but I can turn it off if it gets too much to handle. You'll be able to eat a little more, since you're burning a couple more calories. And like I said, you'll grow a couple of sizes, depending on how big you are..and there's one other thing?"

"You'll leak, right?" Rainbow asked with a sigh.

"Comes if you ignore the pain for too long. Nothing major... just don't get overly excited when your full, and you should be fine."

"Is that all?" Applejack said, arms crossed.

"Yes, I swear. That' all I've had to deal with, and I've never taken the spell off."

"Never? Like, neverevereverever?!" Pinkie repeated with some look of shock. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"If it was dangerous, they wouldn't allow it in the hospital. Some mother's keep it up for a few years. There's never been any case of it hurting people." Twilight stated in her usual matter of factly voice. "And I think I'd know If there was a long term effect. Really, guys."

"So... are you all really doing this?" Spike said, not even trying to hide his joy at the chance to being able to sample a few more favors of pony milk. Rarity lifted up a finger to Spike, shaking it at him.

"You, young man, better realize we're not going to just offer up our bodies to you. If you want to sample my divine nectar, you're going to have to earn it."

"Yeah" Came the other (functioning) four's response, with some air of satisfaction as the smile dropped into a snort on his face.

"Well... no better time to start then now." Rarity said. "Twilight, if you would..."

"O-okay! Hold on!" She said, as her horn began with it's usual purple glow.

* * *

So yeeeeaaah... actually taking a few suggestions. I did have a couple of scenarios in my head like RD/scoots and that sort of thing, but really, I'm open to suggestions at this point.


	2. Tastes of Rainbow

In case your wondering why this story took so long: My Laptop dun fired on me. So I lost a ton of stuff I was working on.

In any case: no sex this chapter, just setting up the mentality of for the later ones.

I think AJ's, Rarity's, and Twilight's chapter might have sex. Flutter, i'm not sure about, and Pinkie is going to be another one like this (if you can figure out with WHO, good for you.)

For all the people reading Lover's law: yeah, I lost the chapter for that too, working on it.

* * *

Rainbow Dash moaned, squinting as she fit pulled down on her surfing top. Tight, as she expected, with some small glee. Just as she'd expected from Twi's explanation. She'd grown noticeably in the past week, nearly a full cup size.

It did come with some discomfort, but nothing a tough girl like her couldn't handle. Certainly nothing as bad she expected: just a soreness that let her body know it was ready to do... that. She gasped as the fabric ran against her nipples. That was always the part that made her feel the weirdest.

She should probably talk to Twi about the shut off spell. She was plenty big enough to rouse more then enough men's attentions. Quite a few women, too, thanks largely to that little episode with Pinkie in the bakery.

The girl was just way to hyper for her own good sometimes. And groping her in front of so many people, geez. "Yeah, I should definitely tell Twi to turn it off, I'll do it after my morning workout." She said, sliding her spats up over her modest bikini bottom that rubbed softly into her sky blue fur.

Her ear perked at the sound of the doorbell. "Oh... that's right, Scootaloo wanted to join me today. Maybe I can get her airborne today, bet she'd love it."

She fiddled with her rainbow hair, trying to get it to that right mix of messy that was her pixie cut. All the color had to be in the right place, otherwise she'd just look weird. Satisfied by the third ring of the bell, she trotted her cloud home.

As she opened the door, she took a moment to admire the smiling features of her biggest fan. "RAINBOW!" She said, leaping from the front poarch into her "big sister"'s arms. She was dressed in spats, like Dash, but underneath a loose overall, and a plain white T. Twilight smiled from her purple balloon, giving a wave. Rainbow gave one back, hiking Scoots up with one arm, the young foal's arms locked around her neck.

"Hey Twi, thanks for dropping on Scootaloo."

"It's no problem, but don't you think you'd be better on the ground? You know, since Scootaloo can't-"

"Nah, I wasn't going to do much flying today." That garnered a few well earned looks from both ponies. "What?"

"So... what are we doing?" Scoots asked.

"Yes, Rainbow, what are we doing?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Swimming." A few more well earned looks. "Oh yeah, I guess you didn't know about that. I had a rain catcher pool put in the back, you should put that cloudwaker spell on and have a dip sometime. It's the best; you ever need to refill it, you just give a raincloud a small whack and there you go."

"So... we're going... swimming in the sky?" Scootaloo repeated. Rainbow nodded with a smile. "That is SO COOL!"

"That IS cool." Twilight said. "I'll have join you some other time. Spike should be waking up soon."

"Ah, I see- hmm." Rainbow's face flushed at the thought of what their morning routine entailed. She felt a small tang in her breasts as the thought of that day crossed her mind. "Well... I suppose you wouldn't want to keep a baby dragon waiting."

"Yeah." Twilight said with blush. "Have fun, you two."

"Always!" They both cheered with fist pumps.

Rainbow set Scootaloo down, this some apprehension on Scoot's part; it was after all, her first time on a cloud. They made their way through her house to the back, Rainbow Dash loving Scootaloo's ever enthusiastic probing of all her stuff, always willing to answer about her many trophies and photos.

"Hey Dash... I don't have a swimsuit." Scootaloo noted at sudden.

"I know, I thought about that." Rainbow said, walking over to her closet for that item. "Check it out!"

It was a Rainbow Dash themed pair of boy shorts, the same tone as Dash's fur and baring the trademark cutie-mark of the sky queen herself, with a rather modest white swim top. Scootaloo stood in stunned awe as it was just her size.

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!" Scootaloo bounced up and down like a rabbit.

"You like it? I had Rarity make it for you." Scootaloo nodded. "We wanted to do some weird micro bikini thingie, and I was like 'please don't, just make them like this.' and she ended up using Sweetie bell as a model for like five different swimsuits for everybody else."

"Wow. Rarity's weird."

"I know, huh." They both giggled as Scootaloo popped off her overalls and began to change in the middle of living room. When she was finished, she ran for the nearest mirror, and gave herself a little spin. "Awesome!"

They made their way to the back, Scootaloo still having trouble believing she was actually on clouds and not soft, fluffy, almost pillowy ground, even though she'd just ran through an entire house made of the stuff.

The rain catcher pool was much like a normal earth pony pool, only rimmed with a wall of magicked material that had the same cloud walker spell on it that Twilight used on her friends to come see her during her competitions. Unlike normal pools, it had a limit: after all, any heavier then 1.6 tons per square meter, and the clouds underneath would never be able to support it.

"Okay so first things first!" Rainbow said. "Stretches! Gotta make sure your fit and ready! Swimming is just like flying, only underwater. Plus, you can use the dive board to flutter as far as you can. It'll be good pratice. Think of it as like a little bit of Rainbow Dash's personal flight school."

"Right!"

Rainbow wanted the laugh as Scootaloo mimicked her every motion as best she could. Nowhere near as flexible, she toppled over more then once during leg stretches, and fell back onto the soft material. She was more able when they stretched their wings, bending to one side, much like arm stretches.

Everything was prefect, she thought, arching her back as her wings touched the ground akwardly, again showing off the athletic pegasus' hard earn flexibility. Not to mention her fantastic abs.

"Ummm, Dash?" Scootaloo suddenly perked up, with a blush on her face, her eyes anywhere but on Dash for some reason.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Y-your boobs are-" She said, pointing to Rainbow Dash's chest. Rainbow smiled innerwardly, thinking Scootaloo had paid her a compliment.

"Yeah, they been getting bigger, it's nothin-"

"They're leaking." Scoots suddenly finished.

"Huh?" Dash looked down. Trails of liquid dribbled down from her nipples, causing the white of her top to become transparent and sky blue and light pink with her bare body. The lines continued all the way down, dripping off the rim of her shirt near her belly button. "Ah?! Oh, crap!"

"What's going on, Dash? Are you okay?" Scootaloo said, obviously worried something was wrong with her heroine. "S-should we get Twilight?!"

"I-I'm fine Scoots!" She barked, covering her chest with her hands, and rushing inside. "Ah crap..." She quickly flipped her shirt up, wincing as she say the dribbles of milk continue to flow out of her erect nipples, dripping out with each beating pulse, following her heartbeat. "Oh man... I didn't think I was **THAT** long! I-I-I need to drain it somewhere..."

"Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo called out worryingly, coming into the house after her. She saw Dash, shirt up, tits out enticingly, and blushed, hiding her face in her hands, but still peeking through. "U-um! I-I'm sorry!"

Dash covered her chest up again, gasping as her nipples ached against her arms.

"N-n-no-no, Scootaloo, It's not you. Trust me! You didn't do anything. I should've talked to Twilight earlier about stopping this."

"What's happening to you, Rainbow Dash? Are you hurt?"

"My milk's coming out-..." She paused, and looked over to Scootaloo, her face flushed, her blue fur suddenly changing to beat red. "Y-you didn't hear that!"

"M-m-milk!?" Scootaloo repeated, causing them both to turn cherry color in their cheeks. "Why is there milk coming out of your boobs!?"

"It's natural!" Rainbow Dash said quickly, "... Well okay, maybe not this time... But it happens all the time. Babies need milk, wait-"

"B-b-b-b-b-b-babies?! You're gonna have a baby!?" Rainbow Dash panicked as the fear in her eyes began to soften and turn into awe, and then finally, to joy. "OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH AHHHHH!" Scootaloo cheered.

"Scoots, no!" Rainbow said, trying to quell any off rumors before they started. Frankly, she didn't want to have visits from everybody, especially her parents bugging her for details and how an unmarried mare could get pregnant. "I am NOT having a baby! I got WAAAAY to much going for me to get knocked up."

"B-but!" Scootaloo's face faulted as she was

"L-look, if I tell you, you have to keep it a secret, okay!?" Scootaloo nodded, and Rainbow dash sighed, looking around for a tissue. Scootaloo handed her one, and Dash smiled meekly. "Thanks, squirt."

Scootaloo sat down on Dash's Cloud couch, waiting for the older mare to finish wiping herself off. She took a couple of peeks, admiring the swell of her "big sister's" breast that had grown, apparently because of the milk that had leaked out.

Dash went up stairs, and came down, a fresh black T-shirt stretched across her chest. Her cheeks burning with embarrassment as she settled down next to Scootaloo, who didn't seem to quite let go of the idea of her idol having a baby, if her wide, happy eyes were anything to go off of.

"So..."

"When is the baby coming!?"

"Scoots..."

"Have you thought of a name?!"

"Scoots..."

"Do you know if it's a filly or a colt?"

"SCOOTALOO!" She finally shouted. "Look, I'm NOT. N-O-T, not, not, NOT, having a baby, okay? I'm nowhere near pregnant."

"So... then... how come you said you were making baby's milk..."

"B-b-because I am..." She struggled, fidgeting, looking down to she if she'd sprung another leak. "It was... a mishap at Twilight's."

"Twilight made your boobies leak milk?" Scootaloo face contorted. "What were you doing?"

"N-nothing! Honestly! Just, you know, wrong place, wrong time, you know how Twilight is with magic: all over the place, used me as a target. Anyways, she said there was nothing wrong with me, just... my body would start... making baby's milk. And that I should come see her if-WHEN it got weird or embarrassing."

"Why did she want to make baby's milk?"

"A spell, something, I dunno... I just thought, you know... being a good friend I'd help her studies out."

There was an awkward moment where Scootaloo's brain began to work through the information, leaving Rainbow to contemplate all possible scenarios, most of which didn't end well. She squirmed harder then when her mom had insinuated she and Fluttershy were "close friends".

"Uh-um!" Scootaloo suddenly perked.

"Y-yeah Squirt?"

"Um... How were you suppose to get the milk out?" Damn you Scootaloo, the mare internally screamed. "I mean... if you're suppose to give it to baby... or... Twilight... um..."

"You can- ah... well... milk it out, like a cow. Or... you... can... drink... from my... bo-WAIT!"

"What?!" Scootaloo leapt onto the couch. "You can just drink it like that?!"

"Well... That's how it usually get's drunk... I think." Dash's mind raced back towards last week, spike's lips pursed, sucking steadily as his body drifted off to sleep. Spike was such a cute dragon when he was sleeping, he reminded Dash of Scootaloo.

Speaking of the redheaded filly, she'd gotten closer, inspecting Dash's chest with renewed interest. Dash instantly looked down, seeing if she'd began to dribble. Luckly nothing, but still. "Does it hurt?"

"They're a little sore now, because I didn't do anything before. But nothing I can't handle."

"Uh-um!" Scootaloo said, still looking at her chest.

"Yeah, Scoots?"

"I-if you don't mind, um-" She fidgeted, but her eyes didn't move, just looking. "I mean... c-could... I... help?"

"...Huh." Dash sat, her brain trying to decipher what the younger filly had just asked.

"I-I mean, you need someone to!"

"Huh?"

Another moment passed as Scootaloo waited for Rainbow Dash to catch up with her request.

"Wait... Scootaloo... are you asking me... to let you... drink my milk?"

The redheaded pony just nodded with a blush. Rainbow Dash looked down, then back and Scootaloo, then back down at her aching chest.

_ "Yeah. It's... actually fun for me."_

_ "The way he needs me... how he tugs at my blouse, his impatience to get my breast free. And... then..." She sucked in a breath, reveling in the glow of past experiences flooding her thoughts. "It's really amazing, that feeling of lips, pressed against your nipple, hungry for his favorite treat." _

"Twilight, you better be right about this..." She whispered before grabbing the rim of her shirt. "Okay... okay... Scoot... you have to promise me."

"OKAY, I PROMISE!"

"No, no! Scootaloo! Listen!" She said, startling the girl onto her butt. "This isn't like a normal promise. You can't tell anybody, and I mean ANYBODY, about what I'm going to let you do. If you do, Scoots, I'll get in more trouble then you can imagine!"

"Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo scuttled over, trying to comprehend things she'd never even seen: thought of Celestia's dungeon loading up one of her heroines. Inquires into Twilight's life, banishment, imprisonment, shame, never being a Wonderbolt a million things ran through Rainbow's mind. She couldn't honestly believe she was offering up her chest, considering all the things that could happen.

"I-I promise! I won't tell anybody! Not even Sweetie Bell or Applebloom! I'll even Pinkie Pie promise!" Rainbow chuckled at the motions as Scootaloo repeated the most powerful promise in all of Ponyville.

"Okay Scootaloo." She leaned back, trying her best to find a angle she was comfortable with. She ended up laying back, resting her head on the cushions. Scootaloo crawled up next to Dash, waiting with resolute. "I guess... I hope you like it."

With that, she pulled her shirt back up to her collar, exposing herself willingly this time to the younger mare. She nipples were still erect, still filled with the dull pain she'd ignored. Her breath caught in her throat as Scootaloo straddled her, not really knowing where or how to begin.

"Just... be gentle, Scoots." Scootaloo nodded, and reached out, passing a touch across Rainbow Dash's left breast. She jerked when the older mare's breath hitched from the sensation.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized.

"It's fine, Scoots... It was, such a weird feeling. You were fine." She reassured her. Scootaloo nodded, and returned her hand, to another hiss for her idol, cupping the breast again.

It was soft, so unlike the rest of Dash's form, like pudding or jello placed on top of her chest and covered in the smoothness of her skin and fur. Her nipple twitched as Scootaloo drew close, her breath tickling her, teasing the sore nub.

She chirped loudly, he wings exploding in sync with Scootaloo's as the young filly mouth suddenly latched onto the sensitive nub. Electricity sailed through her. It was foreign, so wrong.

But as shocks settled into a rhythmic pulse that whirled through her as Scootaloo began to nurse, she found her head filling with the tiniest buzz of euphoria. Scootaloo's moaned suddenly, sending another shiver of something down her nerves. She settled in, nuzzling her body deeper in Dash's. She cooed every now and then, her tiny wings pulsing with each suckle as the warm liquid trickled into her mouth.

It was sweet, sweeter then cow's milk Warm and unique in a way she couldn't quite pin down, like a Zapp Apple or something. Whatever it was, though, Scootaloo couldn't get enough.

And Rainbow Dash couldn't help but want to oblige her.

The feeling was indescribably good. She'd settled a bit, finding her strength after the pings of nerves being wonderfully massaged fell into rhythm, and she couldn't help but flutter her wings much like Scootaloo.

She could have told herself that it was still wrong. That she shouldn't be enjoying having the young filly in her lap, fondling her breasts, doing things that nobody had ever done to her before. And that nobody but Scootaloo would do, for now, at least.

Minutes passed, in gentle comfort and warmth. Rainbow Dash's mind played with ways of telling Twilight she was right, that it was a great feeling. She already began planning a few more sessions of this in her mind.

"Paugh!" Scootaloo gasped as she came off the teat with pop. "Your... milk stopped."

"Ah, um, really?" She snapped back to reality. "Well... Thanks Scoots."

She realized, though, there was still a dull ache in her other breast, and as she looked her girls over, noticed a bit of lopsidedness had formed as her left had shrunk about one or two sizes. She didn't want to say anything though, as it'd probably make Scootaloo suspicious, instead opting to curse at her body mentally. And Twilight for failing to mention it.

She had completely failed to mention the

"Huh, your boobs look weird. Did I do that?"

"Yeah." Rainbow blurted out. "It's okay, it's suppose to happen."

She flipped down her shirt, ignoring the still dull soreness that had dissipated from her left breast. Look down at Scootaloo, who had news like a newborn, still wonderstruck from their episode. She didn't move. She couldn't. She didn't know what to do next, at all.

Rainbow smiled, and patted her head, pushing her gently back, so she slid off her lap and stood before her. Rainbow kept her smile, and leaned in, messing the girl's hair. "Remember don't tell anybody, okay?"

"I promise!" Scootaloo blurt out, almost angrily, as if she couldn't believe Dash would think worse of her.

"So... did you like it?" Rainbow Dash waryingly threw out. Scootaloo's feature heated, and for the moment, she seemed to unsure. She looked down, thinking, hard, which cause the smallest furrow in Dash's features.

"Yeah, it was weird, but... um... how do I put this..." She said, looking up with a beaming face. "It was the best milk I've ever tasted. Like... 20 times better then Apple Family Cider!"

Ding, another notch to add to her ego growth chart. She felt like she should bloat, but then realized how bad an idea that was.

Maybe to Twilight?

"Well, I guess when you're as awesome as me, it just oozes into everything. I'm not surprised really." She said more to herself then the swooning mare. She stood up, pulling her shirt, trying to get used to the odd feeling of being lopsided. "Well, what do you say we get back to swimming?"

"Yeah, okay." Scootaloo nodded. "Um, Rainbow Dash?"

"Yeah Scoots."

"Um... Do you think... maybe... after we're doing swimming... I could... help you again?"

Rainbow's brows perked curiously at the idea. Well, it's not like she was going to take this spell off before getting her size back. Maybe it would be a good idea to have Scootaloo even it out.

Maybe they could make it a daily thing, just to be sure.

Everyday with the wonderful feeling of being nursed from, so she didn't look weird in public and get people suspicious.

"Sure." She smiled as they made their way back to the pool.

* * *

So this is how madness feels.

anyways, read and review.


	3. The Day Off

So many different types of responses. It's enthralling to read what you think.

* * *

Applejack pulled her knot of her plaid shirt tighter, her breasts squishing together to form a decent valley of cleavage. It had grown nearly to a D-cup, just a few hairs shy of having to get a set of bigger shirts.

Granny Smith had suggested going on and buying a bra, saying something about "being unbecoming of a lady to be showing off her milkers and whatnot." Applejack took it into consideration, but she'd never worn one since she'd first tried them on; the wire was uncomfortable, and left a bruise after a day's work. Along side that, she sweated and with it came the awkward moment of opening her shirt, which flustered Big Mac somewhat, the perv.

Not that she could blame him. It was actually a little flattering to know she was desirable, though she didn't know what to do with it. After all, she barely left the farm, although the recent addition of a certain purple pony had begun to cure her of that problem, little by little.

Which, to be frank, she found odd, since Twlight was more of a homebody then she was. She gave herself a quick glance in the mirror, checking to see if she was missing anything. A pair of daisy dukes, self made from a pair of brown jeans that had gotten destroyed trying to fell a tree, her solid, shapely body, not tight and toned like Rainbow Dash's (and oddly, Pinkie's, but she had a few theories about that) but a far cry being chubby or overweight.

If she'd dolled up, she could probably give Rarity a good run for her money. Of course, her trademark hat sat off the edge as a reminder she had forgotten something. She quickly reached for it, feeling as if she were completely naked without it. She trotted downstairs quickly, eyeing the blackish blue sky of the predawn morning as made her way to the kitchen to rustle up some breakfast.

Oddly, Big Mac was downstairs before her, a rare sight, considering his lazier streak. "AJ?" He said, somewhat surprised. "Granny told you to take the day off, didn't she?"

Had she? She said, trying to shake the morning cobwebs from her mind. She'd had a whole list of things to do today, though: The Western Orchard need bucking, there some fence work that needed to be repaired... Oh yeah, there was something about Granny telling her to let Big Mac handle it, but he couldn't be trusted to not doze off under a tree somewhere with Applebloom.

"I got too much on my plate to rest ta'day." She said, hands of wide, curvaceous hips that settled into long, thick, powerful thighs. Big Mac puffed out a breath, chuckling as he went back to his toast. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You just reminded me of mom, is all." He smiled. It waned as her face twisted in the pain of memories, and he looked away. "Sorry."

Her offered her a piece of toast, which she took and buttered, nibbling the crust off first, one of the many little quirks she'd acquired from her mother, though she was largely unaware of it. For minutes, they sat in silence, the cracking and chewing of the bread breaking up the quiet of the bluing sky.

It really wasn't fair. Big Mac was the oldest. He'd gotten the most time to enjoy the love of their parents, the joy and the memories that AJ could only just recall. It grew harder by the day to recall them with the same clarity; reflection, after all, didn't help Granny on the farm, and such things only brought her a cold shiver and cold lump in her stomach, depression coursing through her veins if she lingered long enough.

She suppose, then, it was part of the reason for Big Mac's more Stoic nature. Cheerilee often prodded Big Mac on, trying to stir an older, unscarred form that was much more open. AJ shifted: she would like to see that herself.

Sure, she caught glimpses, every now and then when he did something mischievous, the smirk was slightly more coy and lobstranomous, and though she oftened ended up scolding him, she inwardly found herself wanted to do the same.

It was probably half of the reason she agreed to increase the size of hoofers rather then blab to the town about her friend's perverse play.

Her face crinkled at the thought, though more in sorting it out then disgust or confusion. She never really could figure out whether it enticed her or not. Frankly, she out to opt out soon; the swell of her breasts aside, the leers of the men at market was becoming noticable even to her dull perception of arousal.

It didn't sit right, frankly, like butterflies let loose in her stomach, causing the tips of her fingers to dull and get cold as even Dr. Hooves, Derpy's collected, yet eccentric, wandering husband, eyes drifted every now and then down the knot between her shirt.

She finished her toast finally, and stretched out a bike in her chair, trying to figure which chore to tackled first.

"Maybe you should take a nap in the barn. You used to love doing that." Big Mac offered, not liking her lack of ability to slacken and pause. "The Harvest can wait a day, AJ."

"You really think I should take the day off?" She asked again.

"Ee'yup." came his trademark answer. Her head rattled around.

Well, she could probably figure out something to do in her off time. Maybe she'd go to Twilights to turn the spell off after a nap.

Granny's orders were Granny's orders, after all, she suppose with a sigh. She cracked her neck as she made her way to the barnyard to find some large stack of hay to rest against. Big Mac followed her outside, but veered off to the apple cart, loading it with apples by type and color, sneaking a few from a barrel or too for himself.

"Big óle dork." she snorted as she creaked open the barn door, climbed up a stairwell to the second floor (the ground bushels usually damp and unpleasant), and settled back. "Maybe I can get pinkie to help me repaint the outside again. Did a fantastic job last time." She mumbled as she reered back, enjoying the crunch of the hay against her skin, pulling her hat over her eye. "Yeah, I should called one of them over..."

She hadn't realized she was tired enough to drift off to sleep so quickly. Nor that Big Mac could be stealthy enough to sneak in after market and join her on the barrel. Although, she be fair, she'd only awakened with a surprising snort after she'd rolled over onto him. "'nrk huh, wha-?" She said, lapping her lips, realizing she'd been drooling somewhat as the taste of dried spittle danced across her tongue.

Big Mac did nothing, opting to look at her with a face that somehow managed to get the phrase "Uh... okay?" across his also drowsy features.

"Ah, dammit, Big Mac." She huffed with a yawn. "How long was I out?"

"I dunno. It's midday." Her eyes widen at the thought. "Still here when I got back, figured I'd join you for a spell."

"What about the chores?"

"Well... about that." He began with a smirk. "Cutie mark fence builders."

"You didn't." She cringed. Oh god, she was gonna have to replace the whole fence after they were done. "Tell me you didn't let them Apple Buck the west orchard."

" Ee'nope. Last thing I need is for them to break their legs kickin' trees. Rainbow dash and Twilight are watching them for me."

She cleaned her eyes. She should probably join them, she thought as she sat up, hands pressing off Big Mac's broad chest. She reared back and yawned with another stretch, hissing as she squeezed ever last muscle tightly, forcing the air out of body.

"Huh?" Big Mac spoke up, his eyes furrowing curiously, and looking down, then back up at her, then back down, then back up at her. "What the..."

"What?" She asked, looking down. Two medium sized dots had begun forming on Big Mac's shirt. The looked like liquid. Perhaps she'd drooled on him, maybe? Or, perhaps...

She looked down to the valley between her arms. Twin droplets dripped off the edges of her knotted shirt, driven by the folds and chaos theory from her dully aching harden areolas, tugging at the rim of her shirt to be let free and loose.

It was true she'd been ignoring the dull ache Twilight had said she'd get when she was close to bursting, but that was mostly do to habit: after all, farm work tended to leave dull aches all over by the end of the day. "Oh my sweet Celestia!" She said with a panick, but found herself unable to move from Big Mac's lap. "I... uh-"

"Are you... nursin?" He said, still in shock.

"You've got some explaining to do, Applejack." He almost growled. "NOW." He did growl.

"Big Mac, calm down." She said, holding him down as he tried to rear up. "I can explain."

"Who was it?!" Her said, fidgeting under her. "I'll killém."

"It was nobody! I swear! Goddamit, Big Mac, Settle down before you cause a scene!" She said, still fighting to keep him down. "Look, it's complicated!"

"Ain't complicated! Somebody's going to die." He huffed like a bull on fire. "Now tell me who."

"IT WAS TWILIGHT!" She barked suddenly, grabbing his wrists, and shoving him onto his back again, so she straddled him, arms pinned high and wide. At last, he finally fell motionless, although no less shocked and disturbed as she dripped a few more times on his shirt, off hers. "Look, settle yer nerves, you dumb oaf, I ain't knocked up. I don't even have a special somepony. I can't explain everything, alright. Just **CALM DOWN**, dammit."

She took a few moment, before slowly releasing her grips, opting to cover herself with her hands as so as they were free, looking around for a towel or rag to wipe herself off with. Finding nothing, her eyes returned to the glare of Big Mac's, who sat ready.

"Ya calm down."

"Ee'yup." He grunted. "This had better be good, AJ."

She winced. He never called her AJ unless he was mad. "I ain't stupid; how did Twilight, a mare, manage to get you preg-."

She walloped him over the head in anger, knocking some of his out in place of shock. "First of all, I **AIN'T** with foal, I already told ya."

"Fine." He corrected himself. "Then why are you nursin'?"

She took a deep breath. "Look, promise me you'll let me finish before you storm out or anything. Promise me."

"I ain't likin' where this is goin'." Big Mac said with down cast eyes. "... Ee'yup. Fine. I'll wait till you finish."

"Big Mac..."

"I'll wait."

"You better." She said, taking in another deep breath. Where to begin, really, and how to word it? She was not a silver tongue devil like Rarity or Rainbow Dash, hell she couldn't get one past Pinkie Pie. Sometimes it stunk being the element of honesty. She decided, however, that the truth was odd enough, and hoped for the best as she relayed the details of last week's little encounter at Twilights to her older brother.

His face became a maze with each new detail, contorting and twisting in comprehension and confusion, to disgust, shock, awe, and something she couldn't quite pin point. He seemed, however, to believe her words, and found his own words non-coming in response.

"Twilight said she'd turn it off if we didn't find anybody or like it." She added to the end. "Look, she's my friend, and I know she wouldn't do anything to hurt anypony. I said I'd give it a go. I'm a pony of my word."

"So Twi... has a nursing fetish?" He mumbled back finally. "Well... that's new."

"Ee'yup." She repeated sheepishly. "I'm... sorry if yer disappointed."

"Well... suppose I could see why. Ya never know, people got their quirks. Walk a mile in their shoes an' all that."

"That's kinda what I said, yeah." She sheepishly chuckled back. "Ya know how mom used to say 'keep an open mind about things'. Figured this is what she meant. That and those two mares being each other's special somepony."

"Dash and Fluttershy?" Big Mac asked.

"I reckon Dash might play both sides of the field, actually." She said "I dunno, element of loyalty and all that, hard to tell which way Dash swings, if you get get what I'm sayin'."

They both chuckled at the Rainbow-maned girl's expense, then fell silent as Big Mac eyed his sister over, trying to figured something out without asking her. His head cocked sideways, and his eyes turned away for a moment.

"Hey Big Mac." She said softly. "Thanks for listenin'."

"Ee'yup." He mumbled. She pulled her hands from her chest, and bent down, hugging him gently, not worrying about the growing stain between them. "Applejack?"

"Yeah, Big Mac?" She said, looking up from his chest.

"You ever give it a full go?" He asked, looking away. "Ya know... with somepony?"

"Ah... um..." she flustered. "Not really, no. I didn't know who to ask. I thought, maybe giving Applebloom an ask, like Twilight n' spike, but you know... how do ask that, ya know?"

"Ee'yup." He mumbled. "Um... Applejack?"

"Yeah, Big Mac?"

"Ya... don't mind... well, I mean... uh... Don't be supposing ya let me help you try?" He blurted finally, his tongue dry and dancing around nervously, clicking against he fidgeted underneath her. She pulled up, not getting off him, but staring at him incredulously, his red fur doing well, but not well enough to hide his flushed features, which burned right through.

She tried wake herself. To tell herself she was still sleeping, and this was some absurd dream she was having, and she'd wake up alone in the barn with the sun barely breaking over the mountain horizon, urging her off to her chores warmly. Yet she found this was, indeed, reality, and her chest had jumped and tightened altogether, cause a few more drips to leak out.

The more she thought about it, the more her chest seemed to egg her forward, and she couldn't really come up with a decent argument against it. She had promised to give it a go, and he was, however surreal it seemed, offered to help.

Still, there was some bit of herself how stereotypically perverse it was to have a go with your brother. Well, not a go, but fairly close. Close enough, really, that she wondered if it was any different. "Big Mac... ya... asking me to a drink?" She asked for clarity.

"Ee... yup" He nervously answered. "If... you know... don't mind."

She looked up towards the roof, going over all the little things that could happen if something went wrong, if she wasn't too his liking, if they pressed further then they should. If they should cross that line she'd heard the few bigots murmur behind her back. Her heart steeled and her belly darkened and cooled with each fantasy of being mocked, of the cries of perversion.

"Incestuous whore."

"Slut."

"Freak."

It wasn't until a gentle hand tugged at the collar of sleeve of her shirt that she broke out of her fears, and found Big Mac's face raised to hers, free hand holding her steady as he righted himself to face her. She found herself blushing, turning away from his far to gentle features.

He pushed the brim of her up, scooting the few strands in his way, and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, cause her to shiver. "If you don't want to, stop me."

"N-nothing else, right?"

"Ee'yup." He whispered, trying to remain the calm and collect one of the two. She shivered as he reached up, gripping the damp folds of the knot between her shirt, tugging with surprising gentleness.

Shivered again, as the knot undid, and feel down, exposing the curvaceous valley formed by her overripe breasts. With her beating heart, thin silky strings of milk curved down her body, tracing the curve of her stomach, stopping on the hill of Big Macs thumbs as her held her steady.

"Well..." She didn't finish.

Instead, cooing and tensing as Big Mac opened her shirt exposing the beating nipple, each breath and heave causing a little more drops to drain from her. Big Mac's breath danced against her fur, and she wiggled and tried not to laugh at it's subtle tickling.

She couldn't, however, stop her squeak as Big Mac's lips suddenly closed, the thin smooth hardness of his teeth causing shocks of electricity. She lurched forward, encapsulating him, arms squeezing around his head, holding the Stallion still as the first suck drew her nipple's precious liquids out and onto the tongue of Big Mac. She hissed and squirmed in her older brother's lap, not knowing whether to escape or press forward.

Either way seemed to send bolts of an unusual electricity through her body, confusion the only thought that hadn't escaped with the deep panting. More and more of the dull ache subsided with each gentle pull from Big Mac's lips, replaced more and more by the warm rush of milk leaving her body.

She didn't know how Twilight could lay there, so calmly, as spike did the same thing that Big Mac was currently. Maybe she was less sensitive, having done it for so long.

Maybe they'd appeared at the wrong moment, when all the chirps and cries had drained out. In any case, the thought quickly vanished as she cooed in an effort to relax herself in Big Mac's grip. She swallowed, hard, holding her breath down to calm her beating chest.

She had to admit, it wasn't the worst feeling in the world. Looking down, seeing Big Mac eyes shut, his lips pursed, to and fro, persuading more of her sweet nectar down his gullet needingly. She let her breath out, and relaxed, letting the warming sensation brim over her like a soft foam.

_Oh great_, she mused as she reached up with a oddly weary hand, and managed to catch Big Mac off guard by stroking his dirty blonde hair, _I'm enjoying this._

He looked up at her with a well hidden flush behind his red coat, but she could see it as if he were as pearly white as Rarity. She felt her heart skip a beat as he refused to let go of the little bit of her flesh in his mouth.

"Enjoying it?" She asked.

He said nothing, but lowered his eyes, shutting them, and returning his duties.

_I guess so. _She smiled as she pressed a little further as the weight of her chest continued to spill out of her body.

Gentle ecstasy it was for her, and even the worries and leers of eyes casting judging glares couldn't seem to pry her away now from Big Mac.

She couldn't lie; she hoped Big Mac would never finish. She would have to tell Twilight to give her some advice on how to go about keeping things a secret for so long; this particular devil's fruit was far too succulent to resist.

It then, only seemed to be far too soon, as she felt the last little bit drain from her breast, and Big Mac grunted in some disappointment, and peeled back from her chest, staring as it bounced free from him. His eyes drifted up to meet her again, and they caught each other in another odd moment of revelations.

"So... how was it?" She asked breathless, pulling her shirt back over the twitching nub.

"Like... something else." He said, unable to pin the taste down; a million times better then cider, a hundred times better then Zap apple jam, better then the tastiest apple fritters, a million different other things.

She went to close her shirt, but found Big Mac grabbing her hand. Pushed it away, and peel back the sticky cloth covering her other, still overfilled, heavy breast. She scowled at him, though no real venom behind it. In fact, she could only tut, and push back a little.

"Ya big oaf." She said, rubbing his cheek. He huffed, before taking her back in, a little bit rougher then before, and continued his ministrations. She sucked in a breath, but the feeling had settled down with the shock dissipating, and she stroked his lock to encourage him.

Definitely worth it, she concluded, it was definitely worth keep this spell on. It would be a bit of a hassle, and she'd obviously take some flack from the others if they did agree, but this settled, comfort, despite it being her older sibling nursing like a newborn, it was something she couldn't be without anymore.

She was addicted, in one try.

And then, another thought: would Applebloom have a taste? Would she enjoy it as well? It felt unfair to leave her out; it was, after all, a drink for younger children.

But Big Mac was a bit more rational then Bloom, more knowing and understanding, even if they were both handfuls.

Still, nothing to worry about it now, having the big goof nuzzling against her chest slight, taking in the scent of fruit scent soap and drying milk, which was oddly alluring and reminded him of something he could quite pinpoint again.

He could be at this all day, really. He probably had the stomach for it. Definitely had the acquired taste. And Applejack seemed to be enjoying herself, cooing in to calm her nerves. She hit some nerve along his neck, and he tensed, causing her to chirp as he bit down a little.

"C-come on, Big Mac, no biting." She scolded him again, still lacking her usual attitude. "You're too big for that."

"Sorry." he mumbled while hiding his face in her chest. "Applejack?"

"Yeah, Big Mac?"

"Tell Twilight she was right." He said with a blush.

"... Was gonna, Big Mac..." She said as he took to her again, to finish the rest of his drink.

* * *

Just a friendly reminder: I did warn at the start that Sex was far and few between, so don't go getting your hopes but. However, I do have another chapter in mind for AJ and Big Mac.


	4. Diamond Encrusted heart

So yeah, fair warning: Set up chapter, absolutely nothing happens. Feel free to ignore.

* * *

"Rarity?" Twilight's gentle voice break the silence of the boutique as took a few steps to the center of the shop. She looked around to, admiring some of the new fashion her friend had created. She was wearing her usual studious outfit: almost a uniform of a plain purple vest and skirt, with a white long sleeve shirt, complimented with stockings purple and pink. "Are you here?"

"Yes darling!" Came her friend's reply from upstairs. "Just working on a little something, give me a moment, would you?" Despite herself, she found herself nodding to the staircase. Thumps and creaks later, the door to Rarity's room slammed, and her steps made her presence know softly.

Rarity was in her usualy work attire: A loosely buttoned purple shirt, with white work slacks, showing off her proudest assets with the aid of push bra. While she wasn't against it, and for occasions had done herself up, Rarity took great pride in having naturally smooth and glowing white fur and kept hair, opting instead for simple purple mascara and matching lipstick, her beauty more or less all natural.

And in infurated women to know end to know in the last week, Rarity's breasts has swelled to a busty, enticing, seductive D-cup.

"Yes Twilight?" She said, smiling as her breasts jiggled with each step. "Where's Spike?"

"He's went swimming with the girls, AJ and Big Mac."

"Big Mac too? A bit unusual." She said, bringing a knuckle up her lip, lost in thought. "Usually only one of them supervises while the other works."

She prodded a few ideas, but nothing really came to mind. Maybe they were both given the day off by Granny, she concluded. "So, what can I do for you, dear?"

There was an odd silence as Twilight fidgeted. "Well... It's a bit embarrassing." Rarity looked her friend up and down. She really could use a new wardrobe; her style was way too plain and hid purple tinted girl's also impressive physique. While it was no match for her carefully cared for figure, Twilight's excessive use of magic had enabled her to have a curvaceous, smooth figure, if lacking tone and tightness.

It finally dawned her that Twilight didn't want to talk in the public of the main room. "Oh yes!" She said, jumping a bit at her lack of awareness. She'd had her head in the fashion clouds again. "Well, join me in my room, won't you?"

It was always a bit of surprise to Twilight that primp and proper Rarity's room was always a bit of mess, rolls of cloths sewn about, obviously in some frantic search for just the right color and tone. Drawings and layouts littered her desk and adjacent wall. The only part of her room currently sorted seemed to be her lavishly overdone bed, on which her cat, pudgy Opalescence, slept.

She drew a chair with her magic for Twilight, and then for herself, and sunk into a, crossing her leg over, giving her a managerial look. "Well, do go on?"

"Well...First thing's first... How are you... you know?"

Rarity flushed, which showed easily against her porcelain toned fur. She hadn't really had the time to even think of such things, really; a big order had come up from Canterlot shortly after that particular episode, and it had been prefect for one trying to stymie the thought of what exactly she'd agree to. It was true she'd found herself adjusting her lacy, frilly, silken bras once or twice when they hadn't fit, but she'd done the same as she'd grown up, and thought nothing of it.

She felt kinda silly, really, to have forgotten about that. "Well... Nothing's happened so far, Twi. The girls have gotten a little bigger, but-"

"Girls?" Twilight asked. Oh, she really was amazingly naïve for a study bug. "O-oh... I get it. I'll have to remember that."

Rarity found herself trying to withhold a giggle as Twilight looked down and adjusted herself, murmuring the word to her now no doubt size enriched chest. "Yes... well... ahem. I haven't really found time... or a partner in such a matter, Twilight. It's not exactly polite conversation, you know."

"Are they hurting?" She asked.

"No, not in particular." She said, remember Twilight's warning about not milking them. "I suppose my... ahem, generous size means it'll talk a bit longer then others."

"Well, maybe, but not for Rainbow Dash."

"She already opted out?" Rarity figured that Fluttershy or even herself would bow out of this little contest the earliest. Dash seemed to reveal in her growth spurt, puffing out chest instinctively as stallions passed by.

"No. Scootaloo."

"Scootaloo?"

"Yeah, Scootaloo."

The gears ground a bit for slipping back into place, revving hard with sudden clarity. "Wait, with SCOOTALOO?!" The white mare said, gesturing wildly for effect. "Oh the Scandal! The Gossip! The... Details, Twilight! I need details!"

"I don't have much, sorry." Twilight warned in advance. "I dropped Scootaloo off at Rainbow Dash's house. When I came back, Scootaloo was oddly clinging and RD's chest was smaller. I put two and two together and asked her about it later after Scootaloo went home. That's all I know, and thats I'm gonna ask."

"That's all?!" Rarity gasped, unable to believe Twilight would have such little lust for gossip. "What about Scootaloo, is the poor girl alright?"

"She's fine. She wants to go back to train some more, in fact she wanted to stay the night, but she didn't have permission. So I think it's safe to assume she's a willingly party."

"You really have no problem with this?"

"I was the one who started this to begin with, Rare. I knew the risk and reward. One of the biggest things is keeping it a secret from people you don't trust. Me and spike trust you all very much... I won't abuse Dash's trust."

Rarity knew it was coming, but she still found herself cringing as Twilight rolled out. "I hope she can trust you with this secret as well. Give them your blessing, Rare, and don't tell anybody..."

That was really not fair of Twilight, bringing in guilt to allow the delinquent behavior, borderline if not actual sexual deviance. But, if nobody was being hurt, and it was such an innocent, nurturing thing, could she really bring it upon herself to ruin an unusual happiness her friends had found?

"Fine..." She muttered limply. "But if I hear Scootaloo is being abused in any way."

"Rare, this is Rainbow Dash we're talking about. I'd put money Scootaloo was the one who brought the idea to Dash. You know how bad she is with intimacy."

You're one to talk, Rarity thought as she conceded the idea with sigh. "Is this all that you wanted to talk about, Twilight?"

"Well, no... actually.. um... I don't know how to go about this." She fiddled with thumbs, and took time to admire the décorum intricate patterning of the carpet, wondering if Rarity did her own bed spreads and flooring as well. Anything to grab onto what small courage would be enough to force out the words that clung to ther throat like mountaineers clinging to the side of a foothold of an otherwise sheer cliff.

"It's... about Spike." She started, puffing out and then sucking in much needed air. "I've... well... um..."

"Yes?"

"Well... um..."

"Go on, my dear, no need to worry around me."

"Well, you see... um... how do I put this..."

She fumbled and twiddled and darted around the room, still unable to do much but mumble incoherently about age gaps and such. Something about unintended consequences or something, even with her ears it was hard to make out.

"Twilight!" She suddenly barked at the girl, startling her. "Sit!"

The girl obeyed with all the vigor of a scolded pup. "Look at me." She commanded next to draw drifting, unsure eyes. "Tell me what happened."

"Well, I've been called away on business in Canterlot. So... I thought it'd be the prefect time... for … you know... you to... baby... Spike...?"

"Baby... Spike?" She followed in her own singsong voice. It took a few moments of grinding before the gears in her finally locked in place, her brain over revving at the sudden clarity of Twilight's request. "Oh... OH! TWILIGHT!" She jerked with all the conviction of a opera singer hitting the crescendo.

"I know you're still fighting the idea, so I thought... you know if you had Spike work for it in your shop, or something. You know how helpful he can be when tries. You can think of it as a reward for doing well."

"Twilight I don't think-"

"Rarity, you did promise Spike you'd give it a try. Believe me, he's really looking forward to the chance." Drat, she had to reminder her of that.

It wasn't that he was the only one. No doubt there'd be dozen of men (and quite a few women, she'd begun noticing.) who'd love to pry apart her blouse and take her. She knew this, because, well... she'd been told so on a number of occasions by vuglar types who seemed to think muscle was the be all end all of sexual attraction.

She'd even garnered the attention of Dr. Hooves, Derpy's infamous blue whale of a catch, and he's put on his best subconscious display of flex. She still had no idea what the eccentric yet dashing young stallion had actually seen in mare, but that was what made it all the more adorable to her.

"I don't know, Twilight..." She tried again. She frankly had other thing to worry about besides her odd little agreement. She nibbled on her finger trying to find a reasonable excuse. She didn't, but that spoke well enough: Rarity was not ready. Not yet.

Once again, dim silence it the room, a low hum from the cat the only life that wasn't mangled in thought. "Why... not make him work for it, then?"

"What was that, Twi?"

"Well, I really do need to drop him off with somebody... I'll be gone on special assignment for the week. We both know he'd much rather it be you then Fluttershy or AJ. Why not... make him earn what he wants while you get yourself prepared for it. You know, make him get rolls of cloth and stuff while you get used to the idea."

"I don't think it's that simple, Twilight-" She was shushed by a single finger on her lips. Twilight pulled back with a small tinge on her cheeks, but determination on her features.

"I know. Rarity. Believe me... I know. It's a fetish. It's not for everybody. There's a bunch of things that can go wrong. Spike... can take it a little further... in fact... he has."

Rarity breath hitched, her whole body tinged with something cool yet electrifying. Twilight's face scrunched and stumbled with her emotions, and she looked down for a breath, then back up, locking her eyes on her vixen of a friend.

"Twi... has... was I right?... Did it go to far?" She glared slightly, with various transgressions and sins filling in the details her ideas.

"In his sleep."

"In his sleep?" She squeaked, the air punched from her lungs with dreadful excitement.

"He... gets really... affectionate sometimes." She motioned with her hand, waving to something.

"Affectionate? What do you... oh." She couldn't believe it; then again, Spike was a bit older then when they'd first met; perhaps he was just on the cusp of manhood rearing his ugly head? It was hard to tell. Dragons didn't really age the same way; growing with greed, shrinking with kindness, growing again with time.

Twilight relayed the events: occasionally, in his sleep, he'd grind and moan and latch on tightly to her, driving himself wild with the scent of a woman. She's woken just as he shuddered with, his body shivering with vulgar joy.

He's grown bolder, as well. He's hands had began to trail lower, tracing the curve of her stomach to latch onto the rim of her skirt, this growing attentions staved off as Twilight grabbed his hand, cupping it gently in his.

"Actually... he did it just before you guys burst in... too..." She said with a false smirk.

"And you still thought this was a good idea?" Rarity scolded. "And wanted me to take part in this, knowing how he's become?"

Twilight's face hardened.

"Spike's a dragon, Rare. He could be a lot worse, and we both know it." She said low. "He's not a pony, he's got more control then we all give him credit for. Even in this, he's fighting his Dragon half to be a pony like the rest of us? If this is the worst... I can live with this."

"Twilight... there's something you're not tell me, isn't there?"

Twilight bowed her head, trying miserably to hide her shame. Rarity, despite her aversions, couldn't help but feel sorry for the young unicorn. She reached out, and stroked the girl's hair, much like her own mother had done when she was little and sick.

"It's... I trust you... Rarity." She whispered, stilling the air and Rarity's hand. "If I leave him with Fluttershy or Dash, he'll probably freak them out if he throws a tantrum or something. Applejack's probably worse, and we don't need Big Mac involved. Pinkie... come on, it's pinkie."

Couldn't really argue with that.

"But you're gentle... yet firm. And he really tries to make you happy. He'll listen to you. And... I trust your decisions. You wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Just... please. Take him for the week. Whatever happens... I trust you, Rarity."

This was tremendously unfair. She was sure Twilight wasn't giving her all of the details. For who's good, she didn't know. Spike's, she guess. But it was almost as if she giving consent to her.

Which was crazy, because Spike was still so young! Rarity licked the dryness from her lips, biting her lip in debate with her own shoulder angels. Twilight really knew how to abuse her friends when she needed to get something her way.

It, sadly, seemed to work this time, too. "F-fine, Twilight... But... If anything happens-"

"Like I said Rare; I trust your judgment." The purple mare said with smile.

* * *

Next chapter will definitely be Spike and Rare's time together.


	5. Sweet Rewards

I actually had this HUGE 10 page chapter where she actually did fuck spike, but I realized it didn't go well with the story. It's not about sex, as I pointed out. So I cut out the majority of it and saved it to a separate file.

I might use it later, for a different story, but for now, it's just material.

* * *

Rarity had to admit, she was a tad jealous of Twilight. While she had "help" on occasion from Sweetie Belle, Spike was far and away a better gofer. He has started like Sweetie; two or three small accidents and stumbling, burying him on a mountain of cloths and silks, but he quickly learned to treat the rolls as Twilight's books, and his organizational skills had come in handy for clean up.

Rarity would have never thought to organize them by tone. She hardly thought to organize them at all. She had known his ability to be a workhorse in a sense, and she's again had him valet while she enjoyed a bit of shopping for new materials. The next day, again, with mining.

She actually felt a twinge of guilt as he finally toppled onto her bed, exhausted, and his eyes shut as her reveled in her pillowly soft duvet. His bed was right next to hers, of near the foot of her bed, but as long as he kept from drooling, she was fine to have him curled into a a little ball adorably in his little standard hood, shirt, and shorts.

He really was going to be a whale of a catch, like Big Mac or Derpy's husband, Dr. Whooves, when he grew up. Anypony would be lucky to have him as their special somepony- er... dragonkin. She glanced over to watch him roll over, his cute tail swaying to and fro as pulled a little bit of her covers over. She giggled; he was just so adorable at times. "Twilight is really lucky to have him."

She sliding down gracefully, propping herself up on the back of her arms, her own legs suddenly jello. Had they really been out there that long? It had been a bit of a whirlwind, so it didn't come as any surprise as the sky and redden and dimmed, giving a rose hue to the room without her knowledge. "I suppose I may have pushed him a bit hard. Perhaps tomorrow I'll let him..."

Her breath hitched suddenly. She hadn't meant it, but thoughts of Twilight's little affair had crept into her head. She grimaced, and blushed as she turned away from Spike. She'd meant to say give him the day off, to play with Sweetie Bell and the girls or something, nothing more, she scolded herself.

She fell off to one side, taking off the self made white gold bracelets, encrusted with a thin line of smaller diamonds. A prototype item, really, something she was hoping to place in a display and judge the marketability of the them.

But then, of course, Spike had to go and say something.

What was it?

"They're really pretty, Rarity, they really go with the color of your fur. I don't think they'll look better on anybody else." Oh, damn him, these mere going to be her next big ticket item and he had to go and make them personal items by liking them. She held them up, eyeing them against her hand.

"Hmm..." She supposed four hundred and fifty bits in gold and diamond was a small price to pay. If Spike liked them, there was nothing else to do but kept them. She placed them on the dresser, and rolled over, eyeing Spike.

He really was prefect, in a lot of ways. She'd had a few coltfriends in her life, but nobody really made her feel as special as Spike's special brand of admiration; quite a few of them saw her as a trophy to cart around, to show off and be done with. Those usually ended in disaster.

She'd had one or two who worshiped her, but they were too afraid of losing her to keep her. She loved being the center of their worlds, but Spike never shied away from holding her hand, to hug her and hold her close, or even ask for a kiss or two (and to his credit, he usually earned them).

"He's certainly earned..." She couldn't finish again.

She'd never actually tried to be a part of fetish play before, let alone one so... unique. Granted, Spike and Twilight we're asking to tie them up and beat them with a whip (and in such gaudy and tacky outfits, as well!), and it certainly wasn't the more... well, disgusting ones she'd managed to catch wind of and cringe at.

Still, it was a major decision to make. She still had many reservations. Worries.

After all... She was still virgin. It had been a bit of shameful secret for the most part: the most desired, most beautiful, confident mare in all of Ponyville... had never been with intimate with a stallion.

Sure, many had tried to bed her, and a few had managed to sway her for a bit, but she'd never quite felt comfortable, and on more then one occasion, had to remind men that no meant no. Still, it didn't help that Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie had both let relayed to her they were more experienced in the mature act. Even worse, when Fluttershy hadn't be able to tell her she was in the same boat. Although, she had a theory as to why, and it involved a certain technicolor mare's preferences, or lack of. Maybe.

So the thought of suddenly being more intimate with the Dragonkin grabbed her breath at every turn. She really wish she'd had the guts to tell Twilight about this. Maybe she wouldn't have pressed Spike into her care. Allowed herself to open up a bit more. Perhaps find a Colt. Or mare. Maybe both. She didn't really know what kept her fancy.

"Maybe a dragonkin." She spat bluntly to herself with a yawn. She had planned on working on her next major addition to her fall line, but all the inspiration seemed to leave her, opting instead to wrap itself around the dragon and pull him closer, till his neck was nestled against her chest.

She woke up the next day with an odd tug at her chest, a rhythmic pull at the middle of blouse, lazy and wet. She wondered if it was opalescence pawing at her, hungry for food. Perhaps gummy had broken into her house again, and she was in for another scream.

She creaked her eyes open, shuttering against the morning sun. She brought her hand up to her face, rubbing the grim out, and scolded herself for sleeping with her good clothing still on when she had perfectly good nighties.

Turned her eyes to pulling, and held back a shriek. Spike's lips had curled around the certain button, suckling away earnestly as clutched onto the waist of her dress like a newborn. He grunted and groaned as nothing came out from his efforts, and dived into clothing, trying harder to get his favorite snack.

She didn't know what to do. She could hit him, wake him, scold him for actions... but that was uncalled for, really, and it was unfair to punish him for acting in his sleep. Plus, it wasn't exactly horrible to see spike in such a state. He was pretty cute in his sleep.

And... well... she did have her little wager to deal with, and she hadn't found a time or place to do so. She did feel herself getting rather heavy up top, but that had been for a few days now.

The dull ache she had now, however, told her she was nearing the end of her limit, and she would either need a machine... or use a certain young admirer. There really was no choice: as if she'd be caught dead trying to use a machine.

And he'd certainly earned it, she argued. She couldn't deny he'd kept his half of their deal; he hadn't bugged her or demanded it, though she'd felt his eyes staring at her... hungry. She didn't know whether or not to call it perverse... or well... she didn't know.

She shook her head in resignation, then, as she looked him over.

"Well... I suppose... there's no putting it off anymore..." She rallied herself, realizing there was no way out. "While he's still asleep... I'll... I'll..."

She sucked in a breath. Did her best to pry him from her blouse, causing him to stir and quiver in anger as he lost his pacifier. It was really cute, she noted again, letting the dim warmth of his childish antics settle in before being washed over with the cold shock of rattling nerves.

She propped a button loose. Looked down. Would her fur be ruined? Did it require a shower all the time? She realized they might make a mess, she slide off the bed, careful not to wake him, and made her way to bathroom, grabbing the box of baby wipes and returning, placing it down on the stand littered with her photos.

Turned around, and looked down, popping another button off. "I... I'm really doing this." She said to herself quietly. Spike fumbled around, and curled into a little ball, still bemoaning his failing efforts.

Twilight really spoiled him good, didn't she? She could see the lace designs of her bra out in the open. She reached down, and popped the remaining two button loose, letting her exquisite figure out. Some of the pressure seem to ebb, but still felt like she was being groped a little too roughly.

Her nipples were excited, standing to point at the mere thought of finally being relieved of the pressure brewing behind them. She cupped herself, and shivered; she was slightly sensitive in such a state, it seemed. She wondered if the other girls had the slight chill course down her, pins hitting her fingertips.

Or was she just excited at the prospect of her deeds? She stuttered over, her body swaying slightly and slowly with her steps, and she quietly fell back onto the bed. Her breasts jiggled and as she eyed spike, she ran her fingers over her, perhaps hoping to erase her nerves with slight arousal.

She looked over, stroking spikes cheek, which seemed to soothe him, and he unfurled a little, almost ready to purr. She looked back down to her bosom, and then back to young drake.

_Sicko. _

_ Pedophile._

_ Beast._

_ Freak._ Her lips quivered. There were so many things that could go wrong. Her boutique and her name, destroyed forever. The eternal hate of those she loved and cared for.

A risk Rainbow Dash had already taken. And Applejack had agreed to. That Twilight had been doing for years. "It it really worth that much risk?" She whispered, and slowly shifted the boy onto his back. He complained, but obeyed.

Just as he always would. She frowned. He really would give her the world if he could. All she'd need to do was ask. Such generosity going unrewarded...

She leaned over him, her heart pounding a million miles a second, looking down at her chest as it dangled just out of his reach. "One..." She whispered as she hovered above him. "Two..." She could feel her breast straining to burst. She grabbed a breast and positioned the nipple above his lips.

"Haa.." She cooed as she dipped low, and felt a shock as spikes lips parted, and realizing what was in front of him, take her in, his tongue darting forward and teasing the tip to a fine point like a painter working his brush.

His face softened as she bit her lip, and let her elbow prop her up, her hand weakened as the first gentle sucks began. Feathery light, a sharp contrast to his rough tongue a moment ago. She gasp as her reached up, and took cupped it with both hand, gentle as a baby.

He really looked the part. A cool chill rode down her spine, and she could only hold her breath as she felt the first inkling her motherly milk began to trickle out, a damn gently bursting into his warm mouth.

He was eager to receive, gulping with each suckle. She felt the urge to squeeze him to a stop, but dare not move in fear of waking him.

It was almost like a massage. Her body felt a wash of relief, a small buzz around her brain as he worked his lips. Occasionally his tongue added a bit of the odd sexual moment, terribly teasing with it's strokes. But mostly, he was, as Twilight had pointed out, was simply nursing at her.

And by his continuing indulgence, she noted, enjoying the fresh new taste of another woman. She wondered how she compared. Was she better? Or simply different? Tangier? Sweeter?

She flushed as she caught herself. Her mind had settled into the mild swarming warmth in her body, and she'd for a second lost sense of the moment. She wondered if Twilight did this often. Prehaps it was the cause of her discovery.

It was really easy to see how, as stroked the spines atop Spike's head.

She sighed, "Oh phooney... I think I'm stating to like it." She regretfully admitted. "I suppose I'll have to tell Twilight... Maybe I'll have her turn it off, keep the spell on hand for special occasions."

"Mmm..." Spike moaned, rubbing himself deeper into her chest, sending another little delightful shock down her features. Her skin goosed at the feeling as he continued to ease the ache of her full chest.

"Oh my... I forgot... this will shrink my bust size..." She said, already planning a 2nd set of lingerie. A few... front strapped numbers, perhaps a cup less piece? Maybe that was pushing it.

"Mmm..." Spike stirred again, and Rarity froze: He was waking!

What to say? What to do? Should she get off him? Would he... well, no, he probably wouldn't resent her. She tried to sit up, but he was firmly around her.

"Mmm?" He grumbled as his eyes creaked open to an unfamiliar silky white view. Well, not entirely unfamiliar, in fact... it seemed really familiar. Along with that prefume...

"Mmph?" He looked about, still not detatched, rather enjoying the nice sugary sweet taste of her mixed with the lushness of her breast. He spotted a patch of purple hair that flickered, obviously part of a tail.

A purple tail... and soft white fur? "MMPH!?" He gasped, suddenly unlatching, squirming in horror, sending a bit of her milk squirting across his features. "RARITY I'M SORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY!"

She giggled as he pulled himself to the head of the bed. "I couldn't help it!"

"Oh... couldn't you? Am I really that irresistible? "

Oh she loved to watch him squirm from time to time. He took a second to notice the drink trickling down his face, and wiped it clean, taking a small lick out of habit. She had to laugh, her breasts heaving and a tiny spurt dripping out.

"Twilight told me to control myself while she went to library to look into my situation, I wasn't suppose to ask you, I'm sorry! I broke you trust!"

She flushed at his admissions, but more of admiration then anything. "Spike, calm down." She said. "I'm the one who should apologize."

"What? Why? I'm the one who did what I wasn't suppose-"

"Spike, I let you." She said with a broken smile. Spike continued in his ramblings for a moment, then froze.

"Um... what? Twilight said yo-"

"I struggled with the idea, yes." She pressed her chest together as she strugged, catching the young dragon's eyes and locking them there. "But-Spike eyes up."

"Huh? Oh um... Sorry." He mumbled, "Um... why? I mean... not that I'm complaining."

"That's why."

"What's why?"

"Because you don't complain. You're always so good to me, Spike, and you never ask for anything in return. I can't just use you like a slave, your my #1 fan. My Spikey-Wikey deserves a reward... and this is what he wants, so this is what he gets."

His eyes drifted down, but this time not due to male urgings, but in wonder, and managed to find back up to her eyes. He toppled over, and crawled over to her, struggling mightily to not look down, which caused her to giggle again.

"Um..." He said. His features frown, and her looked away, blushing "... I... I um..."

"Yes Spike?"

"You... um... you're sweeter... then Twilight." Now it was her turn to look away in a fluster.

"Is... that good?" She asked meekly.

"Y-yes! I mean... I don't want to compare you and Twilight."

"You don't have to. I'd prefer it, actually."

"O-okay! But, yeah, yours is prefect and warm and sweet. And um... your silkier.. and soft... and um... you felt like a soft pillow."

She felt as if she was going to explode from the pressure building in her. Still, it was always nice to receive earnest compliments. Even odd ones like these. Spike was lucky she knew him well enough to know he was struggling to not be bluntly perverted.

She smiled, and brought a hand to his cheek, stroking it softly.

"Spike." She whispered, "Thank you."

"... No problem."

She didn't know what drove her slowly forward, to press her supple lips against his, causing his eyes to widen before drunkenly falling down into ease. She pulled away, and sat up straight. "Do you... want to continue?"

"C-can I really?" Spike quivered, looking down. She pushed her chest out invitingly.

"Of course; I have another breast that's aching for my little Spikey-Wikey."

She didn't need to guide him down, the offer pulling him down naturally, his eyes looking up to see if she would vanish, revealing the waking sun that would ruin this dream. He finally looked down, and reveled in the sight of her now uneven breasts. Nuzzled against her chest for a bit. "Do you... think this can be more then a one time thing?" He asked. "I... really like your milk, Rarity."

"... We'll see about that when Twilight returns." She whispered, kissing her head before cooing as she felt him wrap his lips around her other nipple, letting her body go as her began to nurse from her in more earnest terms.

She fell off to the side, letting spike down her as she toppled onto the center of the bed, ending up in much the same way she'd discovered this little fetish, unaware of the two toned purple haired filly watching from the door.

* * *

Read and Review.


End file.
